


Big Reveal

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, eo-snowells, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: A little eo-snowells twist at the end of 1x09 after Caitlin stitches Wells up.





	Big Reveal

Caitlin nearly hissed as she disposed of the used up bottle of antiseptic and the bloody gauzes. This had gone too far, she thought, just standing still and raising her hand to press against her face. She heard the door closing behind Cisco and she welcomed the fact that she could finally be herself around Harrison, that she could finally drop the act.

"So, you think it worked?" she asked when turning to the man still lying on a cot, knowing well that even if she told him he should've gone easier on himself, it wouldn't change anything. Maybe he was right. Maybe he had to pull such a grotesque show in order for them all to stop being so suspicious of him, to stop digging into his past. Especially Joe. Detective West was unusually stubborn in his investigation, looking at every angle possible. Probably that feature alone had earned him the title.

"They bought it," Harrison answered her. "Though the appearance of your ex almost screwed with our entire plan," he then added when changing his position from lying on a cot to sitting, his feet now touching the ground, finding its footing.

"Not for long, my love," Caitlin said as she smiled to him. Next, she walked to the door through which Cisco had just left to secure the lock before she finally made her way to the man she truly loved and was devoted to. "If there's anyone in this city who can take Ronnie, it's me," she informed with a smirk.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," Wells assured her in a deep and husky voice.

She frosted out just then, following with, "Now, on with proper healing." She reached out her hand and slowly iced the injured parts of him, forcing his cells to regenerate faster and then she touched his sore muscles just for his pleasure.

"Oh, yes, this feel so good," he voiced his appreciation at her ministrations.

She finally stopped, satisfied with the results, the ice receding.

"Well… I will still have to apply some stage make up on your face tomorrow so they wouldn't think you healed so fast, but I couldn't bear to see you suffer for much longer."

"Come here, my love," he encouraged her when reaching his hands to her and she eagerly let him pull her close, her own hands running up the muscles of his arms and shoulders she loved so much.

Their lips finally met and he groaned when she ran her tongue over the split there before letting a little ice flow so he would heal faster.

"That's it…" he hummed in appreciation again, bringing her even closer and sliding his hand underneath her white coat. "This is a way too sexy opportunity as not to take advantage of it, don't you think?"

Oh, she did.


End file.
